


Chloe Week

by MunofSilver



Series: Family [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged Up, F/M, HoneyTomato, chloe week, chlonath, married, with twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-14 13:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14770119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MunofSilver/pseuds/MunofSilver
Summary: Chloe week and I'm doing stuff. This take place in the world were they have the Twins.





	1. Golden

Chloe and Nathaniel walk into a jewelry store. It's Chloe's favorite store. Nathaniel now has a few comics that are very popular and sold all over Paris, he and his new wife Chloe are going to celebrate. They have been married for two years. Chloe even got a job and her father hated. “The princess of Paris shouldn't work” he would say. There is one thing missing in her life. When Nathaniel proposed he didn't have a ring, instead he gave her a golden hair comb. It looks like the bee miraculous instead of a bee it's a queen bee with a little crown. Nathaniel had it made just for her. 

Time to time Chloe would look at her hand and sigh. She loves the comb, the gold with the Onix and diamond and is better than any ring. Yet she can't help but sigh when she looks at her hand. That's why Nathaniel brought her here today. Not only is her birthday coming up in a few days, he also wants to buy her an engagement ring. 

They enter the store and right away Chloe heads over the see what they have. She hasn't been in here in over a year. She missed seeing all the nice golden shines. Even though she likes gold she can live without being surrounded by it. In the store as Chloe looks around and tries on some things Nathaniel smiles. Everything Chloe does is cute to him. After a while, they head out to dinner. Like they were originally was going to do. 

While waiting for the check Nathaniel take a hold of her left hand. “Chloe I've been wanting to do this for the longest time.” He kissed her hand and places a golden honeycomb ring on her finger. Chloe looks at the ring and was shocked. “This is...” “You grandmother's ring.” Nathaniel finished. “I talked with your father and he said I should have done this instead of the stupid comb.” Chloe smile vanished. Before he knew it Chloe was on her phone. “Daddy, how dare you say that the most beautiful wonderfully golden perfect comb stupid?” She is mad at her father right now. Nathaniel goes and pays the check while she talks. 

“I love the comb and Nathaniel. I wear it every day. I keep it with me at night. Someday I will give it to my daughter. You have no right to call it stupid. It's anything but stupid. Thank you for grandma's ring.” She hangs up the phone before her father could speak. Nathaniel got back at the last part. “You really want to give that to our daughter?” Chloe stands up and hugs her husband. “I mean if we do have a daughter.” 

“That is how I got this lovely ring. To be honest I didn't need it. I was happy with the comb.” Chloe still wearing the golden comb and ring. She shows the kids the comb. Right away Alice touches it. “Pretty,” said the little four-year-old. “Better than ring,” Travis added. They both melt her golden heart. When she's older Alice will have the golden comb that changed Chloe's live. Both kissed their kids on the forehead as they say good night. They leave the room and headed into Nathaniel's studio. He wanted Chloe to model, as he paints her in a golden dress wearing the comb. He left out the ring.


	2. Hero/Villian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trip to the park brings back bad memories of Chloe's past and how she used to bully others. How she hated herself back then. She doesn't want her kids to be bullies like her.

Chloe took Travis and Alice home. Their playtime at the park is over. Another little kid took Alice's toy making her cry and Travis pushed the kid down causing the child to cry. Both sets of parents saw everything and separated the kids to talk to them. Nathaniel did all the talking. Calming Alice down and telling Travis he shouldn't have pushed the kid. Hearing that made Chloe think back to when she was younger and a bully. She hated herself back then and what she did. 

On the way home Chloe was quite the whole time. Once at home Nathaniel takes her to another room. “What's wrong?” “I was just thinking that's all.” Nathaniel moves in closer. “About what?” “The way I use to be. Seeing Travis push that kid reminds me of the things I use to do.” “You never pushed anyone.” Chloe sighs. “I know that, but what I did was worse. I cause many people and like everyone in our class to get akumatized. Even you.” Chloe looks like she's about to cry. 

Nathaniel hugs his wife. “Chloe remember what we talked about when you got your miraculous?” Chloe buries her face into his chest as she nods. “You didn't want it. Saying, “How can I be a hero when I'm such a villain? I said that you're a new person. A better person. You're trying to make it up to everyone you bullied in the past.” Chloe doesn't say anything. 

“Look at what happened. As Queen Bee, you were a great hero. Many people look up to you. Some people wanted your autograph. The one little kid said she named her kitty Queen Bee after you. Would that happen to a villain?” Chloe shakes her head. “What if Travis or Alice become bullies like I was? I don't want our kids to be mean and cruel to others,” she said hugging her husband back. “Then we talk to them about it. Today Travis was just trying to help his sister. You may not have your miraculous anymore, but you're still a hero.” Chloe lifts her head up. “To our kids?” “And me,” Nathaniel kisses his wife. 

“I already told Travis about pushing others. Maybe you should tell them both about being nice to others.” Chloe looks at the kids. They are playing with their toys. “Where to start?” “Think about why you wanted to change?” Chloe remembers back to when she was younger, seeing people happy with their friends. Chloe sees how they laugh and are nice to each other. Then she looks at Sabrina and remembers the way she would control her. Then she thought about how she bullied everyone. Marinette the most. Everyone loves Marinette and hate her. 

She notices it because of how nice Marinette was to others. Even strangers. Chloe got scared that Sabrina will notice this a leave her. Chloe doesn't want to be alone. She tries to be nice. It was hard at first, but with help from Sabrina and Nathaniel, she pulled through. Now she can help her kids be nice to others. She may not be Queen Bee but she's still a hero that people look up too. Like her children and husband. Chloe wipes away her tears and heads into the room where the twins are playing. 

Her husband follows. Chloe takes the kids and sits them both on the couch, between her and Nathaniel. With a deep breath she talks to the kids about what Travis did was wrong, and why. Also that they should be nice to others. Even though Travis thought he was going good, he needs to know not to do that. Chloe couldn't help but smile as she talks to them. She's happy to be a hero for those she loves.


	3. Ship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today is Nathaniel and Chloe's wedding anniversary.

Today was a big day. Eight years ago was the first happiest day of Nathaniel and Chloe's life. It was the day Chloe became Mrs. Chloe Kurtzberg. Looking at their wedding photo on the wall they both are hugging each other. Soon they hear their twins starting to wake up. Time to start the day. Chloe gets the twins ready while Nathaniel makes breakfast for everyone. They have plans to have dinner with both their parents. Chloe's father promised to behave and not insult Nathaniel during dinner. Of course, it's a big event and all their friends are coming. 

Nathaniel and Chloe think it's just dinner. Kids are welcome and going to be there. Chloe brings the twins in the dining room to eat. Chloe and Nathaniel cut up the pancakes for the twins. After breakfast and doing the dishes they took the kids to play outside in the backyard. “My parents are sending a limbo for us today at five,” Nathaniel is checking his phone. “Why?” Nathaniel only shrugs. “Did your father send us one?” Chloe checks her phone. “Not this year. I guess your parents told him they were going too,” she puts her phone away. 

The twins are having fun playing with their outside toys. Nathaniel hugs Chloe and kissed the top of her head. “Remember when you found out you were pregnant?” Chloe laughs as she thinks back. “I remember how scared I was. Also how you calmed me down.” Now Nathaniel laughs. “We both were scared. That faded and was replaced with excitement.” Chloe nods in agreement. 

It's an hour before five and Chloe is getting ready while Nathaniel who's already dressed in a nice grey suit, is getting the twins ready. He stared with Alice so when she's dressed Chloe can do her hair. Alice is wearing a cute little yellow and white dress with bows, and black dress shoes. While Travis is in his own little grey suit like his father. Soon Chloe walks in her own yellow and white dress with black heels. 

She puts Alice's hair is cute side pigtails with a twist at the ends. She also puts a gold tiara on Alice that matches the one she's wearing. Now ready to go they get outside to see the limbo drive up. “Big car,” Alice said pointing to it. “Go fast?” Travis added. His father is holding his hand and picks him up, “They don't go fast.” “Trust me they can. Just not wise,” Chloe corrected her husband. There are two kids car seats for the twins. The driver helps set the twins in them. 

They go to a fancy place they never been to before. As soon as the doors for them open, everyone shouted, “Happy Anniversary!” Chloe and Nathaniel were surprised. The twins on the other hand also cheered. They didn't know what's going on they just wanted to cheer along with everyone else. Durning dinner there was an entertainer that was singing while everyone was eating. 

After dinner, it was time for gifts. The entertainer was done while everyone has handed the happily married couple their gifts. The twins even helped open some. Of course, everyone took pictures of the twins wearing matching outfits with their parents. Now it's ten and the twins are passed out sleeping on the seat of a booth. Nathaniel and Chloe put their own coats on them like blankets. They fell asleep around their usual bedtime eight. 

After the surprise party and with all the gifts loaded in the limbo, everyone starts to get ready to go home. Mr. and Mrs. Kurtzberg help their sleeping children in the limbo next to the pile of gifts. Once they get home they will place the twins in bed and head to their room for their own anniversary celebration.


	4. Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today Chloe spends time with some close friends and catch up. She realizes how important friends are.

Today Chloe is going to have lunch with some friends. Chloe never thought she would say that when she was younger. The only friend she had was Sabrina. Adrien does count but he's friends with everyone. Today Chloe having lunch with people she never would thought would be her friends. Marinette, Alya, and Mylene. Chloe is bringing the twins. She can't leave home without them. Even though Nathaniel will take good care of them. He's not the one that carried them for nine months and given birth to them. 

Dressed in cute little summer outfits Chloe puts them in their car seats. Nathaniel did help. “You know I can watch the kids while you're at lunch,” he stated. “Maybe next time,” Chloe kissed Nathaniel and hops in the car. She drives off with the kids leaving Nathaniel home alone. He takes this time to work on his comics. 

“Over here Chloe,” Marinette waves. Chloe wasn't the last one. Mylene isn't here yet. “Hi, Auntie Mari, Auntie Alya.” The twins say together. They still can't fully say Marinette yet. They are getting there. Marinette brought her daughter Emma with. Her son Hugo is at home with his father. Soon Mylene comes with her son Micheal. Even though Sabrina was invited she couldn't make it. She promised she will make it next time. Chloe is going to make sure she keeps that promise. 

After lunch, they took the kids to the park. The adults chat while the kids play like always. Chloe looks around for the other kid that one time that took Alice's toy. He's not around so she's able to relax a bit. “Ivan got promoted today,” Mylene cheered. “That's good. Nino and I don't have to move,” Alya was very glad for that, so was everyone else. “How come?” Asked Marinette. “Easy, Nino threatens to quit. Since they didn't want him to quit they gave him a job here in Paris.” Alya hands out bottled water to everyone. 

“I heard that Nathaniel is looking for a studio, to help with his comics,” Alya glances at Chloe. “He needs one. He's also going to hire some artist to help,” Chloe takes the water bottle. “That could be fun,” Mylene giggles. “Nathaniel is very picky about his comics. It will take a while for him to hire one person let alone four,” Chloe smiles. She likes Nathaniel's stubbornness. “I guess he's not going to work at home anymore,” Marinette sounds sadden. “He still will. He'll just stop by the studio to check on things,” Chloe informs her and everyone. 

They all have a nice chat but now it's time for everyone to take their kids home. Sadly the twins wanted to stay and play more, all the kids wanted too. Lucky neither of the twins wanted to play the catch me game they love to play. Once home the twins rush to the door and inside once Chloe opened it. Nathaniel was watching TV in the living room. He got done with the part of the comic he wanted. The twins run up to him yelling, “Daddy!” They tackled hug their father.

Chloe takes one off as she sits down next to him. “How was lunch?” She knew he was going to ask. “Ayla and Nino don't have to move to London,” Chloe kicks off her shoes. “Great news on that end,” he laughs. His daughter plays with his lose hair. As long as she doesn't tug Nathaniel doesn't care. “You should have seen Mylene. I think she's about to give birth any day now.” Chloe smiles as Travis tries to grab her necklace. Of course, she won't let him. “I been thinking maybe we should try to find friends for the twins,” Chloe rubs her son's head. “It's good to have friends,” Chloe rest her head on her husband's shoulder. “That's a good idea,” he kisses the top of her head.


	5. Mirror, Mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something unexpected happens. There is an akuma. Not my best I kind of wrote myself into a corner. I might be better is I was able to work on it longer or make it longer.

Queen Bee and the others are taken out of retirement. The butterfly miraculous is missing again. The new guardian swore it was in the case last time he saw it yesterday morning. Now there is an akuma on the lose. No one knows what it can do or name. Just what it looks like. It's hard not to notice a four-foot tall human with yellow skin with pink and blue hair running around wearing what looks like white pajamas. 

Ladybug and Cat Noir where first on the screen followed by Queen Bee. No sign or Rena Rouge or Carapace yet. As soon as the news story interrupted the twins favorite show Chloe and Nathaniel knew what to do. Nathaniel took the kids to the other room and Chloe dug up the box her miraculous in. Now Queen Bee is in the air looking for the akuma. Ladybug said she last saw it running pass her parents bakery. 

Queen Bee has spotted it she races after it, only to be hit with some ray. She looks over at herself and nothing. So she continues the chase. Meanwhile, five feet below her a figure starts to form it's another Queen Bee. It looks just like the real Queen Bee but one thing different this one not wearing a miraculous. This new Queen Bee flies off, where no one knows but her. 

The real Queen Bee is following the akuma who now has a name. Copy, not an original name and now they have a good idea what it does. Once it finally stops running Queen Bee see two Cat Noir fighting each other, yelling about something. Queen Bee jumps into action.

Back at home, the fake Queen Bee lands in front of Chole and Nathaniel's house. She walks in through the closed window. Nathaniel was in his studio with the twins. He's distracting them while the akuma was on the lose. They both are coloring in their coloring books while Nathaniel watches them and checks the news once in a while. The fake hero kicks the door open knocking it off completely. Nathaniel jumps up and pushes the twins behind him. He knows the real Queen Bee wouldn't do that.

The fake hero ignores him and pushes him away. Not hard but he did lose balance and fell. He was surprised when he sees her hugging the twins. Then she picks them up, it looks like she wants to take them somewhere, but they were stopped by the peacock hero Royal Blu. With his feathered fan that he can take pieces off and toss like daggers, traped the fake Queen Bee. 

He takes the twins back and the real Queen Bee comes in. “Why do you think you are doing?” She yelled but the fake one doesn't say anything. She only points to Alice. Royal Blu takes them out of the room and when the fake tries to follow the real deal stops it. Now with the twins in a safe place, Royal Blu goes to help Queen Bee. Sadly he doesn't know which is which until he got a good look at one. No miraculous means, not the real one. Before he could join the fake fades away and the door she kicked down is now fixed. 

It seems Ladybug and Cat Noir stop Copy. The two heroes detranforms and Nathaniel rushes to the twins with Chloe right behind him. The twins are fine, confused but fine. Chloe notice Alice is holding something she kneels down to her. “Alice sweetie come here, and show mommy what you holding,” she said softly. Alice does right away Chloe grabs it and shows Nathaniel. It's the butterfly miraculous. “Where did you get this?” Nathaniel asked. “Uncle Nino said I could,” Alice answered. Right away Chloe was on her phone and walking out of the room. “Daddy and mommy mad?” Alice asked. Nathaniel kneels down and places his hand on her shoulder. “No, we're not mad.” He kisses the top of her head and takes her and Travis's hand. 

Chloe bumps into them and takes the twins back into the studio so they can go back to coloring. She takes Nathaniel to the side. “It seems Nino left the box thing open and Alice thought the butterfly miraculous was pretty and Travis said it would be a good gift for mommy and when they asked Nino is they would keep it, without paying attention he said yes.” Nathaniel rolls his eyes. “With that Alice without knowing made an akuma,” he sighed and Chloe nods her head. “I'm giving this back to him,” Chloe put it in her pocket. 

“By the way where were you when you transformed?” Chloe asked. Nathaniel looks away. “I don't think they saw me,” he tried to defend himself. “You find that out while I return this.” She pokes him in the chest. “Yes, dear.” Was all he said. “Go easy on Nino,” he added.


	6. Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins are going to their first day of school. Nathaniel is a little sad that they are growing up and Chloe doesn't want them to grow up. This is the last day of Chloe Appreciation week.

Chloe and Nathaniel knew this day would come. The kids are finally old enough to go to school and tomorrow is their first day of school. Chloe still thinks they're too young. “Are you sure about this Nath? Maybe we should wait at least a year,” Chloe whines as she lays her head on Nathaniel's shoulder. They are getting ready for bed, Nathaniel just wanted to do some work before bed and Chloe wanted to talk.

“Chloe they'll be fine. In fact, the twins are happy to start school,” Nathaniel doesn't look up from his tablet. “Maybe I should stay with them. Just for a few days,” Chloe still sounds like she's whining. “They'll be fine, dear. I'm a little worried also. We have never been apart from them since they were born. This will be the first time they'll be on their own.” Nathaniel stops himself. He notices that what he was saying was not really helping.

“We both check out the school and it's fine. Even your father checked it out. We have nothing to worry about,” He was quick to fix. It seemed to work cause Chloe did relax a bit. “I'm still not sure. I guess it's the mother in me.” Nathaniel smiles, “The father in me think this will be good for them.” “I guess they do have to go to school,” Chloe looks up at the ceiling, taking her head off Nathaniel's shoulder. “I do know that homeschooled is a thing....” “No,” Nathaniel cuts her off. “I wasn't saying we keep them homeschooled until they're fifteen like Adrien's dad. Just until they're like eight.”

Nathaniel kisses Chloe's forehead, “It's too late for that, dear.” He puts his tablet down and turns off his light. Chloe, on the other hand, gets an idea. _'The twins can't go to school if Nathaniel can't find them.'_ An evil grin spread across her face. She sets her alarm to a different time and turns off her light. Soon both got taken over by sleep.

In the morning Chloe woke up before the alarm. As quiet as a mouse she gets out of the bed and quickly gets dress. She tiptoed across the room to the door. Very slowly she opens it and sneaks out. Fast and quite she makes her way to the twins bedroom. She slowly opens the door and sees them sleeping in their little beds. It's an hour before they need to get up. Time to put Chloe's plan into action. Waking up the twins she got them dressed. “Be quiet,” she whispers to them.

Holding their hands Chloe makes it to the front door. Grabbing her purse on the way. She stops once she hears a door opening. Nathaniel, up there's no time. Chloe rushes the twins outside and into the car. She looks for her keys in her purse and she sees the living room lights turn on. “Where are they?!” She's getting scared and mad. She doesn't stop until she hears the tapping on the window. “It's daddy,” the twins cheer.

He waving the keys an inch away from the window. Chloe's eyes grow wide. With her head down low in defeat, she opens the door and gets out. “I had a feeling you might do something like this,” there is pride in his voice. The twins laugh and get out of the car. They all head inside and Chloe makes breakfast for everyone. When the time comes they both take the twins to school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yesterday was family I just reposted a fanfic I did already. I'll do something new to end this one. Find out what it is tomorrow.


	7. Extra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place right after Mirror, Mirror. I thought it might need some more.

**“NINO LAHIFFE!”** Chloe's scream could be heard throughout the entire house. **“NINO GET OUT HERE SO I CAN YELL AT YOU!”** Even though she's already yelling. Alya looks at her husband. “What did you do?” She glares. “I don't know,” Nino backs away. Chloe burst into the room and slams the butterfly miraculous on the table in front of Nino. “Does this look familiar?” She gives him her famous death glare, causing Nino to coward behind his wife.

Alya picks up the miraculous. “How did you get this?” She shows it to Nino. Before anyone could say anything Chloe speaks again. “It seems this was left out and the twins thought it was pretty and wanted to give it to me as a gift. They did aks Nino he said they could have it.” Everyone in the room looks at Nino, all glaring. “I'm sorry,” he winces. “Not as sorry as your going to be,” Alya and Chloe stated. “Because of you Alice without knowing it created an akuma!” All eyes on Chloe now. “That's were the akuma came from?” Alya and Nino said.

* * *

 

Meanwhile back at home Nathaniel is watching the twins color in their coloring books. How is he going to start? Chloe wants an answer when she gets back. He doesn't know when that'll be. He takes a seat across the table from the twins. He starts off easy. “What are you two coloring?” He asked. The twins both showed their father what they were coloring. Both were a bit out of the lines, then again they're only four, and it's not that bad out of line.

The go back to coloring. “Where you two scared with the fake Queen Bee?” The twins shake their heads no. “She's a hero,” Travis said. Alice nods in agreement. “She was a fake. Didn't you notice?” The twins shake their heads again. “When she was holding you did you notice anything else?” “Like what?” They both ask. “Like Royal Blu. Did you notice him coming in?” Nathaniel preys they didn't. Travis shakes his head. Instead of answering Alice ask her own question. “Is mommy Queen Bee?” Nathaniel nearly fell out of his chair.

After Chloe explained everything to Mr. and Mrs. Lahiffe, Alya made Nino put the miraculous in the basement, behind the Christmas decorations. Chloe and Alya watched as he does that. He hides it deep inside an old box labeled Christmas tree stuff. “Should that work?” He asked. “Until Christmas comes. Will you remember the box you put them in?” Chloe crosses her arms as she ask. “Don't worry I will,” Nino said stepping back. He doesn't know who he should be scared of more, Chloe or his wife. “Now you will make a fake butterfly miraculous for my kids. They really wanted me to have it.” “Now Chloe...” Nino started. “You will do that, Nino.” Alya finished.

He rushes off to get the supplies they need and to make a quick drawing of the butterfly miraculous. “I'll let you know when he's done,” Alya said as they head back upstairs. “It better be perfect,” Chloe growled before she left. Alya makes her way to Nino, without even looking at her he speaks, “I heard. It will be perfect.”

* * *

 

Nathaniel took Alice into another room so he could talk to her in private. “Alice, why did you asked that?” “I saw daddy and bright purple light, then Royal Blu.” Nathaniel is not happy. “Daddy is Royal Blu, maybe mommy is Queen Bee.” “Oh no no no. Alice, you can't tell anyone about that. Promise me you won't.” Nathaniel looking right into her eyes. “I promise, daddy. Is mommy Queen Bee?” Nathaniel was about to answer when Chloe opens the front door. “I'm home,” she called.

Nathaniel rushes out to her. Leaving Alice alone and Travis still coloring. Before Chloe could talk Nathaniel kisses her. “Don't be mad. Alice saw me transforming and now she thinks that Queen Bee could be you.” The look of anger on her face was all he needed. Without another word, he rushes off to Alice. Only to find Chloe has also heading there. She stops him before he enters. “You know I still love you. This is all your fault.” She kisses him and enters the room.


End file.
